


被偷走的那五年

by sneakyouth



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakyouth/pseuds/sneakyouth
Summary: 自行车，只有口交（耸肩摊手）





	被偷走的那五年

早知道贺天家只有一张床，莫关山说什么也不会跟着他回家。

贺天躺在他背后，平缓的呼吸声仿佛就响在耳边。被子和枕头上铺天盖地的贺天的气息，背后贺天身体散发的热度，一切都和以往那些乱七八糟的梦似曾相识，让他忍不住觉得身体发热。莫关山无比烦躁地皱紧眉头，小幅度地侧了侧身，试图离贺天远一点。

“别动了，”他以为早就睡着的贺天突然出声，伸手横过他的腰，微微使力把他按在原地，“你……”

莫关山身体一僵。

同一瞬间，贺天也感觉到了。

莫关山硬了。

 

“操！”莫关山的大脑一片空白，下意识转头妄想夺床而逃。

但下一秒，贺天的手顺着他的绷紧的侧腰稳稳下滑，隔着薄薄的一层内裤握住那根烫热的阴茎上下撸动。莫关山平时不太关注自己的欲望，甚至有些刻意的压抑，不知道为了什么而孤独地守节。但当贺天的气息和温度从后背缓缓靠近，那些曾经熟悉的、亲密的触碰涌进脑海，难以抑制的欲望像火山爆发般将他的自制力烧个精光，受到抚慰的器官诚实地硬挺勃起，滚烫火热，渗出的前液在布料上浸出一小片深色。

莫关山咬牙屏住呼吸，胸腔一阵发麻，腰瞬间就软了。

贺天长臂一伸，一手揽过莫关山的腰，微一用力把他拉到自己身前扣住，起伏的呼吸声泄露了他并不像表面上那样心如止水。

莫关山心乱如麻，他能清晰地感觉到贺天鼓胀绷紧的胸肌紧紧贴住自己后背，甚至无法忽略那两粒硬邦邦的乳头，还有下面紧紧抵着自己屁股的凶器。

贺天刚挑开内裤边沿，莫关山高高勃起的阴茎就直接弹了出来。他有些粗暴地把内裤扯到一边，打湿的内裤绞成一条，像丁字裤般色情勒在莫关山的屁股上。贺天毫无阻隔地握着他的阴茎，就着莫关山淌下的前液上下撸动，房间里顿时响起令人遐想的咕滋水声。他含着莫关山的耳垂又舔又咬，将他耳朵那一片的皮肤都弄得湿淋淋的，身体随着越来越快的动作忍不住往前顶弄。莫关山体型比贺天小一圈，整个人被贺天圈在怀里无法逃脱，只能被动地承受越来越剧烈的快感，甚至产生一种正在被贺天操的错觉。

他喘着粗气，自暴自弃地捂住眼睛，身体无力地靠在贺天身上，忍受一波一波的快感劈头盖脸地涌来，然而始终离最终的喷发差那么一点。

他原来都是被贺天操射的。

 

贺天停了下来。莫关山感觉他起身离远了一点，然后俯下身，掰开了自己的腿。

温暖却从未体会过的热度包裹了他的下半身，正笨拙地缓缓抽动。

“呜——！”莫关山溢出一声诱人的呻吟，仰着头大口喘气，腰高高拱起，敏感的小腹因为这突如其来的刺激凹陷下去。

——贺天在给他口交。

一个一直强势的、高高在上的人主动低下头来给他做这个，所带来心理上的满足远远大于生理上的快感，他差点就直接射了。

莫关山的反应太激烈了，贺天把嘴里的阴茎吐出来一点，安抚地来回抚摸他大腿内侧光滑的皮肤。莫关山难耐地挺了挺胯，眼圈通红，胸膛上淡色的乳头情动地挺立着。贺天按着他的腿重新低下头，小心地收着牙齿一口含住，舌头重重地舔舐着龟头，顺着柱身而下，整根湿漉漉地泛着淫靡的水光。  
他没做过这个，却看到莫关山情难自禁的样子产生了掌控他欲望的强烈冲动，忍不住低头。

如果有人告诉他贺天会给别人口交，他肯定嗤之以鼻。但如果这个人是莫关山，他心甘情愿。

“啊……哈啊……”莫关山的手徒劳地抓着床单，呻吟急促，生理泪水因为强烈的性刺激而涌了出来，顺着脸颊滑下。他的整个身体都因性欲而点燃了，从脸到脖子，所有的地方都泛着血色。贺天眼里带着不自知的笑，高挺的鼻梁抵着莫关山雪白的大腿根，舌头舔舐着阴茎顶端的小口，顶弄着凸起的阳筋，缓慢而磨人地刺激他。莫关山两条长腿被他压得大开，时不时抽搐一下，看起来淫荡又色情。

“操……我想射……”莫关山往后缩了缩，想从贺天嘴里抽出来。但他恶劣地不肯放过莫关山，低头把他从顶部一直含到最后，同时抬手抓住他的手，十指坚定而缓慢地扣进去，严丝缝合地按在床上。莫关山受不了这么刺激，顶端抵住贺天吞咽的喉头，一个激灵再也控制不住，低叫着射了出来。

他乱七八糟地喘着气，眼神涣散地看着贺天。贺天撑起上半身，下身正直直地勃起着。他喉头一动，自然地把刚才莫关山射在他嘴里的东西咽了下去。两人视线相碰，像磁铁相吸般黏在一起纠缠不清。贺天掰过莫关山的下巴，低头在他的湿淋淋的眼睛上亲了一口，起身下了床。

莫关山愣愣地看着贺天，他的脑子还处在混混沌沌不够用的状态。

贺天看着他满脸“所以你不上我吗”的表情，没绷住大笑着倒在床上陷进被子里，面对面看着莫关山，“我还不至于那么禽兽吧，”他趁着莫关山还没清醒，又飞快地啄了啄他的嘴唇，“你可是个伤员。” 

 

莫关山把头埋进枕头里，听着卫生间哗啦啦的水声，欲望消散后的羞耻如涨潮般涌上来。

贺天发泄完回来，正看见莫关山埋在枕头里憋得通红的脸，像个小番茄。他笑了笑，把莫关山从枕头里挖出来，检查了一下几处包扎的伤口，还好动作不是很激烈，没什么问题。

“睡吧。”


End file.
